Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-24.61.133.158-20140617024034
I already psoted this in the Barney/Robin page eariler, but I also wanted to post my thoughts on the finale here as well, and here what some of you think. I really don't see how it would make sense to end the show any other way. Even if it wasn't perfectly executed, and was somewhat rushed, it does make sense that we don't see much of what happens between 2013 and 2030 considering the kids have been around for some of it, and that wasn't the story he was telling. It also makes sense that they don't go into detail about Tracy's death. The kids have already lived through it, so they don't have to here about it some more. I also think it was executed the way it was to be somewhat surprising, like many of the other episodes in the series has been, In regards to the complaints about undoing character development, I did not feel that way at all. That's exactly how I would expect Barney to act if he got divorced. I never fely he truly grew up anyway, even if he did make progress. Robin stayed true to who she was, and how they showed at the end that she was constantly having doubts about marrying Barney. Lily and Marshall were Lily and Marshall :). And Ted is the guy that will continually love and fight for love no matter the hardships he goes through. It's so consistant with his speech in the previous episode about how love is the best thing we do an we have to keep doing it. I also feel like there a lot of people who are taking this show to be your average, present-day narrative. This show is not that at all, and they have to have a plan about how it's going to end from the beginning, and at least for the most part, stick to it. That is because Ted clearly has a reason for telling the story, and that reasoning doesn't change in the few hours that he's doing it. There would be so many things that don't make sense if they ended it any other way. For me, there was never a time where I felt like their mother was still alive, and I don't think they ever made it feel like Robin was with anyone in 2030. In fact, it almost felt like she was going to be a somewhat lonely person in 2030. The way future Ted talks about her, it definitely seemed like he was in love with her in 2030 as well. In the first episode, he essentially told his kids that she's the love of his life. Would he say something like that and go into so much detail about his love for their nonfamial aunt who they are close to if the mother was still around? Because if he did, that would be somewhat disturbing honestly. And do you think he would make remarks about Barney and Robin's relationship such as "whatever it was that they were fighting about that night" or that Robin offered to run away with Ted at her wedding if her and Barney were still together? Again, that would also be relatively disturing if he did. Try and truly remember what this show is, which is all one flashback, and story that Ted is telling 17 years after he meets the mother. These articles also echo my sentiments on the relationships and ending. http://himysm.blogspot.com/2014/04/why-ending-made-perfect-sense-part-one.html http://himysm.blogspot.com/2014/04/why-ending-made-perfect-sense-part-two.html